headsoccerfandomcom-20200214-history
Georgia
Georgia (Georgian: საქართველო/Sakartvelo) is the 57th Character in the game. He was added along with Czech Republic and Nepal in the 3.4 Update. He is a five-star opponent and his Unlock Requirements aren't very hard. He is also a reference to a character named Ryu from a famous game named Street Fighter. If you have any questions about the character Georgia, please ask them here. Appearance Georgia has curly black hair, big black eyebrows and happy, closed eyes. He also has a smiling face. When you press on Georgia's Power Button, he will transform into a fighter with a black bandana and he will look like Ryu from Street Fighter. The Power Button effect also gives him the ability to send a beam towards his opponent from time to time which pushes him back. This beam also makes the opponent lose his/her Costume. Power Shots Air Shot When Georgia uses his Power Shot in the air, he will transform into a bigger fighter once again. The shot he is now going to use is called Dragon Uppercut Shot. Georgia will move towards the opponent and creates a big orange wave at the opponent. When the opponent touches it, he will be uppercut red by Georgia, explode and disappear, which is a bit the same after effect as his Ground Shot. Georgia's Air Shot opens the lane for an easy walk in goal, and, besides, it is a fast Power Shot. If the opponent doesn't touch it and Georgia lands in the opponent's goal, the screen will vibrate for a few seconds. Ground Shot Georgia's Ground Shot is called Rotating Fighter Shot. Georgia transforms into a bigger fighter and rotates. The legs of Georgia can push the opponent away. The rotating Georgia goes towards the goal of the opponent. When the opponent touches Georgia, he will explode and disappear. This is a very fast Power Shot. Counter Attack Georgia's Counter Attack is called Energy Shot. Just like in his Air Shot and Ground Shot, Georgia will transform into a bigger fighter, chant a phrase, and will launch a big beam of energy towards the opponent. The ball is somewhere in the beam. When the opponent touches the ball in the beam, he will again explode and disappear, and the ball will roll to the goal. Costume Georgia's Costume is the Motorcycle Bomb Costume. It looks like a motorcycle helmet with a cool custom design. After some seconds, the top of the head will open itself and it shoots a bomb straight up. Later, it falls down on the place where the opponent is. When the opponent gets hit by it, he will explode and turn into ashes, pretty much like Sweden's Power Shot and Z's Costume. The Motorcycle bomb helmet is an SS Rank Costume and it costs 3,000,000 points to buy it. Collage Click here to go to Georgia's collage. Unlock Requirements Win the Head Cup with 25 Counter Attacks or buy him for 5,500,000 points. The recommended Character to do 25 Counter Attacks in the Head Cup is Italy. Trivia *He is one of the only two characters in the game with an effect when he activates his power shot who doesn't lose his Costume after the Power Button Effect, the other being Indonesia. *He is the second character in Head Soccer whose country was formally in the USSR, and he is the first character in the Caucasus region. *His mouth moves a little, like Czech Republic, PumpKill, WatermelBot and Hong Kong. *He is the 7th boss on Death Mode Category:Characters Category:European Characters Category:Asian Characters Category:Black Haired Characters Category:Closed Eyed Characters Category:White Characters Category:Characters from Update 3.4 Category:Characters with Power Button Effects Category:Animated Characters